gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Peterson
Skylar Peterson 'is a 12 year-old yellow kitten and a somewhat female counterpart of Gumball. She appeared in The Girl. Appearance Skylar is a yellow kitten with five whiskers and a tail like Gumball. She has short curly brown hair and silver hoop earrings with a pink flower in her hair. Her shirt is a short-sleeved purple hoodie with a blue pece sign on it and has a pale yellow long-sleeved shrt underneath. She wears jeans and red sneakers. Her waists are not as chubby as Gumball's, however. It in seen she wears a simple pirple bikini when swimming. At parties she wears a long purple dress with spaghetti straps. In ''"The House" ''she wears a black cat costume. Her nightwear is a purple loose tank top with an orange shirt underneath and mathing orange short shorts 'Cartoon Network Character page Description "Gumball's tomboyish girlfriend, Skylar is a fun-loving kitten who enjoys Gumball and Darwin's company, even if at times that is a bad thing. She has high responsibility, especailly when it comes to taking up for her friends at all the wrong times." 'Personality' Skylar is 80% pure tomboy. She hangs out with the boys way more than the girls, but they don't seem to mind. Her boy best friends are Gumball and Darwin. Her personality is a mix of Gumball and Anais: She is a fun-loving optimist but can be serious and pretty smart when she wants to be. She can accidentally get into Gumball's misadventures and tries to turn them into something good, but she always gets stuck in them instead. She has a sensitive side that people rarely see. But she never cries. "Crying is for people who have nothing else to do with their life", she once said. There are some girl traits that are seen throughtout the series. For example, in The Earring", she tore up the town just to find her earring, which was in Gumball's pocket. Other times she is seen wearing dresses on special occasions. She is great with advice with dating, friendship, family, and others that helps Gumball a lot whenever he has trouble with Penny or Darwin. She gets most of her information from teen magazines, which she reads constantly. It is one of the only things she will read. Like Gumball, she loves video games and watching TV. She can be quite lazy but also energetic, just not at the same time. She is not known to be scared of a lot of things, but is fearless when it comes to fighting, not backing down from a challenge no matter what. Skylar can be the kind of "play to win" girl when it comes to sports and races. Skylar hates hugs and kisses, as seen many times when it came to family or friends. However, she does draw secretly Gumball kissing her, so she might just want love interests to kiss her and no one else. She doesn't seem to underestimate people, but overestimate them. Like teasing them in hopes to start a fight, but this gets her into a lot of trouble. Her parents seem to trust her enough to let her stay home alone and let her walk around town. She also once brought up that she babysits and cooks, so this may prove she may be a wild child, butcan be tame and responsible, even to other adults. She spends way more time at the Watterson's house than she does at hers', saying that their house is more fun and exciting than her house. 'Relationships Gumball Watterson: Gumball is Skylar's best boy friend and secret love interest. He does, however, seem to love her way more than Penny. He is sometimes seen blushing, sweating, and turning red in the face whenever he compliments her on something that she did. She loves hanging out with him and is more of Gumball's type, personality-wise. They sometimes secretly draw pictures or take photos of each other when one's not looking. In the special The Dance, she finally kisses him at the end of the episode after him asking her to the Valentine's Sweetheart Dance. Darwin Watterson: Skylar thinks Darwin is a cute and funny kid to be around. She has no other feelings otherwise for him. The two get along great but have their moments when they argue. Skylar loves having Darwin as a friend and proves it many times by making him feel good when he is down. Some people think this is the start of a relationship between the two. Anais Watterson: Anais brings out Skylar's intelligent side when they're around each other. Sometimes they read books together or help each other with homework. Anais is aware of Skylar's crush on Gumball and teases her playfully about it. Rachel Peterson: Rachel is the female counterpart of Richard Watterson, proving that by their names. She is a stay-at-home mom that is anything but lazy. She loves her daughters very much and wishes the best for them. Skylar knows that her mother trusts her, but is not a fan of her playful schemes. Nicolas Peterson: Nicolas is the male counterpart of Nichole Watterson. He works in the Rainbow Factory as well but rarely sees Nichole at all. Skylar loves him and always tries to make him happy after a hard day's work. Natalie Peterson: Skylar and Natalie have an average sister-sister relationship. Skylar sometimes has to watch Natalie whenever her parents are busy. They both have a lot morein common than they think but just don't know it yet. Doodles: Doodles is a strange, cute pet. He looks like just a ball of orange-yellow fluff and a smiling mouth with a bright red toungue. he has a black skinny tail with a green dot at the end of it, which he wags constantly. He has one big eye and acts as a dog, barking and howling while wearing a bright red collar with a yellow tag. Skylar loves him more than anything and will do anything to protect him from harm's way, as well as he does with her. Granny Josie: Skylar doesn't seem to like Granny Josie a lot and will do many things to stay out of her way. One time whenever Josie visited, Skylar ran to the Watterson's house, which is two houses away from hers, and stayed there for three days until she was gone. This may hint the two have had a history. Alexis: Alexis is Skylar's best girl friend. She makes minor appearances throughout the series and is seen behind Skylar at times. She has a crush on Darwin. Penny: Skylar and Penny do NOT get along. They are very competitive towards each other and either annoy or ignore each other. Drake Licorice Landerson : Drake is another one of Skylar's best girl friends. They have a special bond that will never be broken. Ever. 'Trivia' *Skylar usually carries an iPod around with her at all times, in case of an "emergency". *Her favorite food is Pizza and soda. *She is very good at making inventions and dancing. It is unknown, but hinted, that she can sing very well. *The only reason she gets along with Jamie and Tina Rex is because she is pretty strong herself. *She loves pop music. *It is hinted her middle name is "Rose". *It is hinted that she has more relatives than shown on television. *Skylar seems to take Soccer. *Unlike Gumball, Skylar take roar instead of meow and does ''use her claws in battle. *Also unlike Gumball, she is a great liar, theif, and spy. 'Notable Quotes''' *"Mama don't ''play ''games, Mama ''wins ''them." *"It's not that I ''hate ''Penny, but I just-uh...don't like her a lot and wish to TRAMPLE AND MANGLE AND KILL HER AND STOMP ON HER REMAINS!!!!! But I don't hate her." *"Y'know, lots of people ''think ''before they eat something they found on the ground, Gumball." *"Hooray. We're dead." *"My life is flashing before my eyes! And...wow, ''that's ''something I didn't wanna see again." *"Is it me? It's HIM, right?!" *"Gumball, why is my house on fire?" *"Do things always have a reason for saying them?" *"Life is like eating bubble gum. It's sweet at first, but when you get used to the taste, it's really dull." *"I WANT MY EARRING!!!!!!!!" Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Gumball's Girlfriends Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Female Category:Cats